


A Gift for the Maid

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, Human Trafficking, Light Angst, One-Sided Relationship, Prostitution, Shopping, Short One Shot, Slavery, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Scrapper and his brothers go out to buy Prowl something.  They come to realization halfway shopping that they may be doing this wrong.





	

  
"Are you sure she'll like this one?"

 

"Why are you asking me?  You're the one who picked it.  Old man said we could buy whatever we wanted for her."

 

"But I want her to like it, Bone.  If she doesn't like it, then what's the point of getting it?"

 

"Well, it's not like she can say no-"

 

"Long Haul, we're trying to get her to want to wear them," Scrapper reprimanded his brother as he looked through the displays.  "Miss Prowl doesn't have much of a say in this."

 

"We know that-"

 

"Then try to understand just how much she hates us for it."

 

"But-"

 

Long Haul's brothers, except for the still stoic Scrapper, glared at him, causing him to shut up.  They had been talking about it all week, but they still hadn't come up with a solid plan to try and get to know their new 'maid'.

 

Kind of hard to do so when she was sold as a sex slave to them.

 

"Maybe we shouldn't buy these yet."

 

The guys all turned to Scavenger as he stood off from the main group.

 

"Why not?" Bonecrusher asked.

 

"Well... s-she still doesn't trust us."

 

"So?"

 

"What will... Will she get mad when we show these to her?"

 

That got his brothers thinking.  Prowl was already wary of them all.  And scared.  So scared that she wouldn't stay in the room long with any of them.  So scared that she would even barricade the bathroom when she used it.  So scared that she didn't even sleep the first few days she was there, most likely afraid they would break into her room and have her there in her own bed.

 

Mixmaster was the one who found her having collapsed from exhaustion while she was doing their laundry.  They had all been too worried to do much else while a private doctor took care of her in her bedroom.

 

And even when their father had told them to leave her be so she could recover (and not cause him to lose more money over the gift he bought for them), she still shook in fear whenever they came in to give her food or water.

 

All five of them guiltily looked at each other and realized that perhaps now wasn't the best time to go looking for maid outfits for Prowl.

 

Hook was a bit surprised when his sons returned from the high-end sex clothes shop empty handed, but didn't question it at all.  Nor did he question them when they asked if they could go shopping (with the very credit card he gave to them for the sex clothes) for get-well gifts for their 'maid'.

 

He just shook his head after they finally left.  Oh how far his sons had fallen for their new girl already.

 

END


End file.
